Start of a New Journey
by oxCuteKataraox
Summary: This is a story of how Shiranui first started out Its adventure. Watching the mortal beings losing faith and belief, Shiranui decided to decend to the Earth. Something had changed Shiranui and cannot change Its path. A one-shot story. Note: In my story Shiranui is genderless.


Hey readers! This is my first ever writing a one-shot so please bare it with me and my bad grammar. English is my first language however I am not a first-rate English writer so I do make mistakes from time to time.

This is not really based of the game Okami/Okamiden although it did give me an idea to write this and used one of its character. I have never played Okami or Okamiden, I have watched 'Let's Plays' on YouTube and it gave me an inspiration to write this one-shot.

This is base of Shiranui in Okami/Okamiden only. I will mostly use the name Shiranui most of the time as based on the Wikipedia; they implied that Shiranui is genderless. I know that in the game Shiranui is a guy however I wanted to make Shiranui genderless and I hope there will be no flaming since this is my story and this Shiranui genderless.

There are also a word such as, "It", which is usually in between sentences is referring to Shiranui, it is not a typo mistake. I feel that if I keep repeating the name Shiranui, it gets really annoying.

An example if you do not understand what I mean: Shiranui walks towards the Sun, basking Itself in its warmth. (The underlined word means that it is still referring to Shiranui.)

**Exclaimer: **I do not own Okami/Okamiden, own by Clover Studio!

**P.S Note: And don't start flaming in the reviews saying that Shiranui a female/male arguments, I have seen a lot of those from almost everywhere and I do not need to see it here either!**

* * *

**The Start of a New Journey  
**

**Year X547**

Once there lived a mystical being. This mystical being was called Shiranui, the Sun Goddess. Shiranui rises the Sun from Dawn till Sunset. During the night, Shiranui rests in the place called the Heavenly Plains, with the other many Gods who came to rest for the night.

Shiranui always watches over the mortals of the land from the Heavenly Plains, watching how the mortal beings quickly starting to lose faith in the Gods.

Shiranui's power is starting to weaken each year when more mortal beings start to forget and stop believing in Shiranui. The more people stop believing, it gets harder and harder for Shiranui to rise the Sun. Shiranui was disappointed to see how these, 'humans', are so forgetful and unfaithful to Itself, who gives light and warmth to the Earth.

**Year X647**

After a century later, Shiranui finally had enough with the mortals. It has decided to descend to the Earth and bring back the lost faith of the mortal beings. As Shiranui slowly descends, Shiranui's form began to change. A light began surrounds its body in a bright heavenly light, blinding Shiranui's sight temporary. Its legs started to transform to two hind legs. Its hands transformed to paws. Its nose transformed to a snout. Slowly it continues to transform Shiranui until the light started to fade away.

Its body descended slowly to the ground, leaving Shiranui's body to lay limb. The light had faded away after a few minutes after Shiranui laid on the ground. Shiranui's eyes slowly start to open. Blinking a few times before it starts getting up. It looks at the surrounding. Shiranui was in a forest, Shiranui can feel the life forms of different creatures living in the forest. It can feel the earth beneath Its feet, the nature and serenity of the surrounding forest. Shiranui walked further into the forest.

The further It got, the trees of the forest started to lessen and the forest doesn't look as dense as where Shiranui was first descended on to the land. As it got closer, Shiranui saw a lake in the middle of the forest clearing. Shiranui walked towards the lake and stared down at the reflection.

What Shiranui saw wasn't of Its own reflection, what It saw was something else. What It saw was a white wolf. Not only Shiranui has transformed into a wolf, It has also strange orange markings on its body. However It's eyes stayed the same colour, black.

Shiranui was astound and shocked beyond believe. Shiranui had not felt the changes as It came on to the land. Feelings of confusion It sat there, staring at Its reflection. Shiranui started to think of why had It became a wolf and not Its original form. It wasn't long until a realisation had come crashing into reality of Shiranui.

It must have been a divine exchange for a God to descend to the Earth. There had been a punishment for those of a God that dared to go down to the mortal world, there will be a divine exchange that cannot be undone until the reason of going to the Earth has been dealt with.

Shiranui had paid a price for Its foolishness and forgetfulness. As much as it saddens Shiranui to leave the comfort zone where Shiranui had once lived, It does not have a choice but to continue the path It has chosen. Nothing can be undone.

However, once Shiranui finally got out of the forest, It sensed a dark and ominous presence. Shiranui looked from left to right and saw nothing. It knows that something was out of place. Something had come to disturbed and interfere with the peace of the mortal land, 'But what is interfering with this land's peace? Is it the presence I sensed?' Shiranui thought to Itself.

Shiranui had no time to deal with the problem at hand, Shiranui's main priority is to bring the faith of the mortals to regain Its former being and to allow Itself to return to Its home, back to the Heavenly Plains.

However, not knowing what the future lies for Shiranui, It did not realise that the fate of the mortal world is resting on Its hands. That dark and ominous presence will change for both the mortal beings and Shiranui Itself.

This is where Shiranui's adventure begins…

* * *

I hope this is enjoyable for you to read. It took me a while to write this properly and reminding myself to write "It" instead of "him". I had to reread the one-shot and triple-checked it just in case. (However there will still be mistakes somewhere which I may not see.)

Criticisms are also obliged but please don't be bashful about it ok? It's been a long time (two years to be exact) that I have ever written even if it's just a one-shot story.

And I will say this again, **DO NOT** start an argument about Shiranui's gender! What I chose to write, so in my story Shiranui is **genderless**. I will not change anything of this one-shot and in **my** story, Shiranui stays **genderless**.


End file.
